


Route XXX

by AlpacaSoon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Blood, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY, I am really sorry, Not for the kids, Spoilers, Suffering Shintaro, Yandere Ayano, depictions of violence, idk what to tag, may trigger people, there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: She never remembered before she entered the Haze, but once she did, she remembered it all.And she always cried.But she always recovered.However, this time....Features Yandere!Ayano





	

Ah….

It was honestly starting to become a little bit boring for Kuroha

Thousands of timelines left behind as the little queen moved on for her fickle wish of seeing her friends alive again.

But he wasn’t one to complain. After all, he still had the chance to continue living, to continue to control the shadows, to continue to see them suffer….

And  _ she _ was always interesting too.

No matter the timeline, she was sacrificed herself, coming to rest in this eternal summer.

She never remembered before she came, but once she’d arrived, she would remember, and it pleasured Kuroha so much to see her  _ break _ .

 

The horror painting itself across her features as the memories came to her and showing her exactly what she’d done and what she’d left behind  _ each and every time _ ….

It was so much fun to watch.

And no matter what, she never failed to cry.

Too bad it only lasted a short while.

Perhaps the tears would last an hour or so, sobs leaving her as she frantically wiped her eyes as Kuroha watched with a sickening grin from the shadows.

But afterwards, she would never cry again. She would spend her time staring out the window or wandering along the gears that littered the landscape, waiting for the boy who would come, no matter what.

 

_ Why are you like this? _ He’d asked her once.  _ Why do you humans continue to try again and again and never give into despair? _

And she’d just looked at him and given him that annoying smile of hers.

_ Because tomorrow will always come. _ She’d said in reply.

And he didn’t understand. He didn’t understand, he didn’t understand, hedidn’tunderstand—!

But one day, it all changed.

 

She was back in the Haze, and Kuroha watched, bored, from the shadows as she cried.

Except it was different this time. Gross, heavy sobs escaped her small body, and instead of using her hands to wipe away the tears, she used them to hide her face as she cried and sobbed and wailed and apologized,  _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t want to leave you! _

Huh.

This was rather interesting.

No longer did the girl spend her days simply sitting and waiting, eyes dry. Now she spent those days wandering aimlessly across the barren landscape, tears dripping down her face.

_ I didn’t want…. I didn’t want this. Why did do this, why did I leave them, someone please come, quickly, quickly! _

Oh my.

Kuroha licked his lips, watching the despair exude from the girl.

_ Someone, please. _

_ Save me. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ I’m so alone. _

_ I didn’t want to leave you. _

 

And then the boy came.

Shintaro had always had that weird ability where he could enter the Haze within his dreams.

But he never stayed.

Well, unless….

But Ayano had been so overjoyed. Clinging to the boy every time he entered, a hint of her old self appearing behind her persistent smiles and tight hands wrapped around the boy’s arm.

But every night, he always disappeared as he awoke, and every night, Ayano cried and fell even deeper into despair.

_ Doesn’t he realize? _

_ Can’t he see? _

_ How alone I am? _

_ Can’t I make him stay? _

_ I _

_ Can _

_ Make him stay? _

 

Shintaro opened his eyes. This stiff uniform, the wood under his cheek…. Ah, he was back again, wasn’t he?

There was a giggle to his left. “Good morning, Shintaro.”

_ Ah, that voice…. _

Shintaro raised his head and looked at the girl next to him.

_ Somehow…. Seems so foreboding. _

And yet, he still replied.

“Hey there, Ayano.”

“Oh, wow! You’ve never really greeted me before!” The girl cried out, clapping her hands together. Shintaro glanced at her again.

For some reason, her eyes seemed unnaturally wide. Her smile unnaturally forced.

“Hey hey, Shintaro.” Ayano leaned closer to him. “Won’t you stay with me today?”

Shintaro shivered.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you want to stay here with me? It’s so peaceful, isn’t it? We can be together. Look, and there are so many beautiful flowers everywhere too!” Ayano swept her arm to motion to the room.

Shintaro looked and felt a sickening lurch in his stomach.

At every desk was a bouquet of flowers, flowers stiff in their tall, white vases.

“Actually…. I have somewhere to be. I need to go, Ayano.” Shintaro got up from his desk.  _ I need to get out of here. _

_ “Wait!” _ A pleading cry resounded behind him, and a weight on his back stopped him. “Don’t go!”

“Ayano, please.”

_ “Don’t leave me!” _

Shintaro’s breath got stuck in his throat. Turning around awkwardly, he looked to see Ayano clinging tightly to his blazer, tears falling from her eyes.

“I don’t want to be alone….” Ayano sniffled.

“Ayano….” Shintaro looked down at the girl. She was so alone, always sacrificing herself, playing the role of the hero by herself.

It wouldn’t be bad….

To stay, right?

Just for a little while….

Against his better judgment, Shintaro wrapped his arms around her.

“Alright.” He sighed.

Ayano stirred in his arms.

“Really?”

“Yeah, just for a little while….” Shintaro muttered.

“That’s so great….”

 

Suddenly, Shintaro felt a sharp pain his neck.

Ah, it was uncommonly warm. Had Ayano wrapped her ever present scarf around his neck?

No…. That wasn’t it.

Shintaro stumbled back, fingers grabbing at his neck.

Ah....

It was wet.

And warm.

It hurt.

He couldn’t breathe.

Shintaro fell back, crashing into the ground. Dimly, he heard the sound of a vase cracking, and he saw a white rose flutter to the ground, turning red.

Why was it turning red?

How did it go again…. That the cards gave themselves up to the queen, that they went to paint her white roses red?

Shintaro tried to make a sound, but all that came out was a choked gurgle. Ayano kneeled by him, and his eyes widened at the sight of the bloodstained scissors on her hands.

“Oh, Shintaro.” She purred, red eyes maniacal. “We’ll be together forever!”

Her hands pressed against his hands, feeling his warm blood bleed out.

“Hey, Shintaro.” She pressed herself against him to speak against his ear. “Did you know?”

_ “When you die in a dream, you die in real life." _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't caught up with the latest chapters of KagePro since I don't know where to find the latest translations, but apparently the latest chapters do feature a Yandere!Ayano. And because I'm evil, I decided to take my own spin on that. I've never really written something with this amount of graphic violence and blood before, so I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable while reading this. But, if it was okay.... Please leave a comment? Thanks for reading this far anyways!
> 
> P.S: RIP grammar. I decided to use some creative license to shift stuff around since I was going for an emotional approach for this fic, so you'll have to excuse me....


End file.
